vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shin-Ah
Summary The Blue Dragon or "The Seiryuu", whose true name is unknown, lived a life of isolation and tragedy since birth. Due to possessing the blood of his namesake dragon, he was reviled by his tribe and thought to be cursed due to the nature of his special ability. Thus, a mask was placed on his head and he was taken under the care of the previous ailing wielder of the dragon's blood. Due to the nature of the eyes, however, his caretaker Ao slowly lost his vision, until going completely blind and succumbing to paralysis. Thus the Blue Dragon would live his days alone after his tribe moved into a seclusive cave to protect the world from his a abilities. However, it was the mission of a certain red-haired princess that would liberate him from this prison, giving him the proper name of Shin-Ah and leaving him to question if his ability truly is a curse. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Lacked a name before he met Yona, Shin-Ah, Seiryuu, The Blue Dragon Origin: Akatsuki no Yona Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: One of the four Dragon Warriors Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Can see great distances and view objects in detail from miles away while wearing a mask that blocks his eyes), Paralysis Inducement (He can paralyze people by looking directly into their eyes. This can cause them to seize and die through paralyzing vital organs such as the heart and cause visual hallucinations) Attack Potency: Wall level+ (As one of the four Dragon Warriors he naturally posesses superhuman strength. He can break through solid stone and should be comparable to the likes of Zeno and Hak. Regularly fodderizes trained soldiers) Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic+ reactions and combat speed (Like Hak, he is able to cut arrows mid-flight) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Class+ Durability: Wall level+ (Should be able to take blows from the other Dragons) Stamina: High. He can continue fighting even while sustaining greivous injuries Range: 'Extended Melee Range, Several kilometers with his powers 'Standard Equipment: A katana and a mask to block out his face Intelligence: He is a master swordsman and fighter, although lacking in other kinds of education due to being isolated as a kid. Weaknesses: Using his paralysis ability paralyzes him in turn, and can lead to permanent paralysis and death if used extensivly. Doens't typically use said ability in-character Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dragon Eyes: Shin-Ah possesses the blood of the dragon Seiryuu, which grants him the abilities associated with the dragon's eyes. This includes being able to view objects from kilometers away in all directions, however the most potent aspect of his powers is his ability to paralyze those who look at him in the eyes. This ability was associated with a curse in his tribe, leading him to live a life of seclusion, which makes him extremely reluctant to deploy it in combat, but when activated it leaves his targets completely immobile, or outright kills them by stopping their hearts. Using this ability leaves him temporarily paralyzed as well, and can permanently leave him in this state/kill him if used repeatedly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Sword Users Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Akatsuki no Yona Category:Tier 9